Quest for the Missing Heroes
by wishUponaFallenStarr
Summary: The House of Life has kidnapped all the children of the Big Three, hoping to use them as bait to eliminate the Greek gods as well.  The Olympians are declaring war, but can a few unlikely heroes stop it? Post TLO and RP. RE-WRITE
1. ATTENTION! READ

**A/N: Hello peoples.(: I just wanted to say thank you for the people who reviewed/submitted their own characters..BUT im super duper SORRY for what I'm about to say. I've decided to save your demigods/Egyptian magicians for two other fanfics that I've been thinking about writing. Again im really really really really to the infinity power sorry. ):**

**And btw..I'd love it if you all gave me your opinion of the having Luke and Ethan being alive and good. And if I should bring back Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca, and Zoe. Please review! o:**

**If not, then im just gonna make them like the above.**

**Thanks. (:**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm finally back with this story since I've found inspiration to write it again. Anyway, I went over all the chapters and changed it up a bit. I WILL be uploading the next chapter once I finish writing it. Anyway, before you start reading, note that I'm _trying_ to keep it as canon as possible with Bianca, Zoe, Silena and Beckendorf alive, and Luke and Ethan somehow alive and back at CHB.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any canon characters from PJO or KC. **

**THE FIRST NOME**

The Chief Lector of the House of Life was sitting on his throne, scowling and stiff. His magicians had again, failed to bring back the Kanes. He heard the sound of footsteps increasing, and a man dressed all in cotton stepped out from the shadows.

"Lord Desjardins," the man said, "those Kane siblings are gathering allies to free the gods and revert back to the old ways."

"No! Never! I thought I sent you and a couple others to capture them and bring them back here!" shouted the Chief Lector of the House of Life, Michel Desjardins, or more commonly known as just, Desjardins.

"Err… yes sir, you did, but we had a few, ah, _mishaps_ and they escaped."

"MISHAPS?" yelled Desjardins. He was beyond furious now. He did not want two inexperienced magicians freeing gods from their prisons and encouraging others with the blood of the pharaohs to take on hosts.

"Well, sir, you see, the Kane siblings crossed the border and entered Manhattan, where the other gods rule, and you of all magicians should understand that we aren't allowed to cross into the territories of the Greeks." He said the word _Greeks _as if there was something foul in his mouth. Perhaps he was bitter about the Egyptian conquest of Alexander the Great, whom was actually a son of the Greek god, Zeus. "Perhaps, my lord, the Greeks will blast them to bits for crossing over the border."

"Yes, but you don't know for sure do you, Akhom? And do you not consider the fact that the Greek demigods may ally themselves with the Kanes?"

Akhom had been a member of the House of Life for quite a while. He was used to Desjardins and his ways. Therefore, he knew that if he didn't supply the current Chief Lector with a satisfactory response, he would be punished, and possibly even degraded to a lower rank. Being the quick thinker that he was, Akhom had thought of his plan that Iskandar had rejected, and decided to use it as a way to slither out of Desjardin's wrath.

"Actually," he started, a wicked smile forming on his lips, "I've have been thinking over this for a while and have even begun preparations. You see, I've met a Greek demigod once, in Brooklyn, and she apparently resents her pantheon."

"Akhom, where exactly are you going with this?"

Akhom smiled a sly smile, his hand reaching up to stroke his long goatee. "I have informed her of the House of Life, and she has agreed to act as a spy. She has been informing me weekly for the past few months, and I have developed a plan."

"Well? What's your plan?" Curiosity was now biting at Desjardins. If there was a way to stop the Kanes, he would listen.

"You see, I think we should capture all the children of the Big Three Gods: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. We will use the brats as bait, and seal away the Greek gods. After all, the goal of the House of Life is to seal away gods. And of course, being the only magicians in New York, the Greeks will assume it was the Kanes and their pet goddess who committed the kidnapping and will most likely blast them to bits. Plus, due to the presence of an Egyptian goddess, the Greeks would probably also declare war on the Egyptian pantheon, thus, weakening both sides and making it all the easier for us to seal them away."

Silence fell upon the room as Desjardins let everything seep into his mind. He raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "I'm impressed Akhom," said Desjardins. At the time, this plan seemed perfect, but there was still something tugging at the back of his mind. "Akhom, how would we know who are the children of the 'Big Three' and why would a demigod act as _your_ spy?"

"My spy was one of the surviving demigods who fought on the side of the Titans in the Second Titan War last year. Even with the gods' promise, she still resents her pantheon and is now at that camp acting as my spy. Besides, she already knows who all the children of the Big Three are."

"Well, then. Akhom, we will go with your plan. You will be in charge of this project, and if it fails, YOU are to be held responsible."

Another wicked grin tugged at the corner of Akhom's mouth. "Why yes, of course, my Lord."

* * *

Akhom had chosen four magicians to start the kidnapping. He had told them of their targets and informed them to beware of their special abilities; all information he had received from his spy. They had trained hard for the past three weeks and they were ready to take on the demigods. "You four!" he said to the four chosen magicians. Immediately, their heads turned to him. "You four, will start with bringing me the huntresses."


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please note that the collar idea belongs to Asilda(Thank you!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone canon from PJO and KC.**

"Come on, Bianca!" panted Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. "We should hurry. Lady Artemis would expect us to give her the whereabouts of the manticore."

"I know, I know… but wouldn't you say that the manticore reformed pretty quickly?"

Thalia did not answer her companion, but continued running on the leafy forest floor of a Mississippi forest. Both huntresses have had a bad experience with the manticore a few years ago. Bianca di Angelo, the daughter of Hades, stopped running as she heard something rustling in the trees and bushes.

"Thalia," Bianca hissed. She spoke softly, but there was a sharp sense of alertness in her tone. "Did you hear that?"

The older huntress stopped abruptly and listened. There in the trees and bushes, she heard the faint breathing of a few people, but they were most definitely _not _mortals. It seemed like there were some kind of power radiating from them. Both girls immediately readied their bows and arrows and pressed against each others' backs.

As soon as the huntresses readied to attack, four Egyptian magicians leaped out of their hiding places. There were three men and one woman, all pointing a wooden staff at them.

"Thalia Grace and Bianca di Angelo," bellowed one of the men, "We are magicians of the House of Life and we demand that you surrender and come with us, or you shall face the consequences!"

"Surrender and come with you? You obviously don't know who you're messing with." Thalia replied venomously. As soon as she said that, the woman shot a ball of fire toward the huntresses, who jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being burned. The fireball hit the grass and, at the will of the woman, formed a curve, blocking any opening the huntresses could've used to escape. The same man who had demanded them to surrender threw his staff into the air and it transformed into an enormous lion. It began to stalk toward Bianca, but she had other plans.

"Serve me!" Bianca called, and the earth started to rumble as a dozen skeleton warriors rose from a fissure on the ground.

"_Ha-di_!" shouted one of the other men. Immediately, a couple skeleton warriors collapsed.

_Those skeletons ought to keep that man busy for a while_ thought Bianca. However, the staff turned lion, continued toward Bianca. She shot an arrow, but it had no effect on the lion. It wasn't a real lion, or a Greek monster; her arrows wouldn't work against wood. The lion pounced, and both the huntress and lion were sent tumbling to the ground.

Thalia was pissed off. Random magicians don't just pop out of a forest and ambush you. No, Thalia was furious. However, she let her anger get the better of her. Almost like a side effect, Thalia immediately summoned a bolt of lightning toward the small clearance, but the magicians just smirked. The lightning had indeed shattered the lion, but it also increased the power of the flames.

"Gee, nice going Thals," Bianca muttered sarcastically, as she stood up from the ground.

"This is taking too long. Farida, use the collars!" growled the last man. Two bright and circular objects began to appear in the woman, Farida's, hands. When the light died away, two golden collars glistened in its place. As the other two men began pointing their staffs and shouting spells at the two huntresses, Farida nimbly snapped the collars on their necks while they were distracted.

As if on cue, Thalia and Bianca dropped their weapons. The collar's effect was already taking place. The silver aura around the huntresses faded until it was very thin and barely visible. They were now weak and vulnerable; the collars were restraining their powers. Thalia tugged at her collar, but it was no use.

"The collar can only be broken by the one who created it, demigod." spat Farida, "And I will most definitely not be letting you escape. Fix your staff and take them back to headquarters, Karim."

"_Hi-nehm_," said Karim, the magician who had the lion-staff. With his staff mended, he lifted the huntresses from the ground and stalked off toward the nearest river he could find and disappeared into the thicket of trees.

The remaining three magicians stood in silence as Farida ordered the dancing flames to succumb and die out. The clearing was now just a burnt up area of land.

"What now, Hatem? We've still gotta get the other two demigods," asked the magician who had been busy disassembling Bianca's army of skeletons.

"What do you think, you moron? We'll go after the other three," replied Hatem, who seemed to be the leader of the group. "Tarek, where did Akhom tell you the other three attended school?"

"Uh…Goode High School," answered Tarek. "I'd say we just send some carriers over. It'll save us some time"

"And energy," scoffed Farida, "Honestly, do you want to fight two other demigod brats, especially when one is practically invincible?"

"Oh! That's a _great _idea Tarek! Now how do you suppose we get there?" Hatem almost shouted.

"Temper much?" commented Farida, who just earned a glare from Hatem. "If you recall, we're in Missisippi, and there's an obelisk at Ridgeland. It's not too far from here, that we could get there before noon by walking."

"Are you sure?" growled Hatem, "I don't want you to get us lost like _last time_ in China!"

"Relax Hatem, Ridgeland was my hometown."

Farida walked ahead as the two men followed suite behind her. Just as the sun began to creep toward the middle of the sky, they arrived at the replica obelisk of the Washington Monument. They waited a few minutes until noon. As the sun reached the center of the sky, Farida held up her wand and wrote in the air. A hieroglyph – open – appeared on the face of the obelisk. A churning wall of sand opened against the obelisk and the three magicians jumped in.

* * *

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, thought things would get normal after the Second Titan War. Boy was he wrong. He and his cousin/friend Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, were sitting at their usual table at lunch when four copper men carrying a large box walked into the cafeteria. However, no one else noticed anything different.

"Uhh…You see those copper men in skirts too right?" whispered Nico.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be bad. We should get out of here." Percy whispered back. The two demigods quickly threw away the remaining bits of their lunches and scuttled out of the cafeteria as the four men scoured the room. Nevertheless, they sensed the presence of foreign powers fading away and saw the two boys exit the room. One of the copper men pointed in the direction of the cafeteria doors as the other three pulled out their clubs.

Percy and Nico made a break for the front yard of the school as soon as they got out of the cafeteria. Sure they'd get in trouble if anyone found out, but it wasn't as if they never got in trouble at school. However, they heard the heavy footsteps of the copper men get louder and louder against the tiled floor of the hallways as the four men began to catch up to the them.

"Make a break for it!" The son of Hades hissed. But as soon as they burst through the front doors of the school, they were met by Hatem, Farida, and Tarek.

"Going somewhere?" asked Farida sarcastically while twirling her wand, a sly smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Nico turned around toward Goode's front doors, but was instead met with four copper men, all carrying clubs, and a large box. Percy immediately pulled out and uncapped Riptide, while Nico unsheathed the Stygian Iron sword strapped to his waist and both pointed their weapons at the strangers and copper men.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" asked Percy, with a sense of authority. His blood boiled with excitement at the fact that he would finally get to have a _real_ fight since the Second Titan War. His demigod instincts had already kicked in, his ADHD mind whirling with fight strategies and searching for any weaknesses in his opponents.

"You don't need to know who we are, Perseus. Now, I just want the two of you to enter that box obediently or we will hurt you," replied Hatem, pointing at the box.

"Pft, I'm not afraid of you," scoffed Nico, distracted, he smirked cockily. But at that moment, Farida signaled to the copper men and one of them struck Nico in the back of his head. Hard. He immediately fell unconscious and slumped to the ground. The copper men opened the box and threw his body into the pit of the box. Two copper men advanced onto the Percy as the remaining two stood by and guarded the box. Bearing the Curse of Achilles made it easier for him to fight. They couldn't harm him, unless they knew where his Achilles spot was, which he doubted. Percy swung Riptide at one of the copper men's neck, but it only clashed with the copper man and created a _clang. _Percy expected the copper man to turn into dust as soon as it made contact with his sword, however, his sword had barely left even a small dent.

The sight of his fallen sister and cousin pissed Percy off. He was normally a pretty easy going guy, but seeing as two copper men had heaved the bodies of two people he cared about into a box angered him. He and Nico were two of the best swordsmen at camp. There was no way they would be this easily taken out by a normal monster. But these _things _weren't normal Greek monsters. He couldn't temporarily kill any of them, and he had never even heard of them in Greek mythology, and this was coming from the savior of Olympus himself. If not for that dip in the Styx, he probably would've already met the same fate as Nico.

"Let Nico go!" demanded Percy. "I'll come with you if you let him go." Percy's fatal flaw was, once again, surfacing. Personal loyalty – he was willing to risk danger himself for the safety of his "cousin."

"Sorry kid, but we need both of you," replied Farida, "I know you took a dip in the Styx. That's why the carriers can't hurt you. But if you'd just jump into that box over there, your friends just might suffer less."

Percy couldn't believe it. Friends? He wasn't the best at math and English, but he knew that friends meant more than one friend, and so far, Nico was the only "friend" they had in that box. Who else could they possibly have? Annabeth? His personal loyalty wouldn't let him leave his friends for the sake of himself. So being the Seaweed Brain he was, Percy jumped into the box thinking everything would be fine because of his invincibility. Once again, he was very wrong.

"Stupid kid. Told you the carriers would work," chuckled Tarek.

* * *

Hatem, Farida, and Tarek, followed by the carriers, were greeted by Karim at the First Nome.

"I see you've used carriers. Quite reliable at times," muttered Karim. The four magicians and carriers entered the nome and were met by Akhom waiting in the main room.

"Have you got them all?" asked Akhom, "Karim, you've placed the huntresses in the cells, I assume?"

"Yes, sir. They have those collars on. They won't be escaping any time soon."

"What about you three? Used carriers, eh?" Akhom said, glancing at the copper men and the black box. "They should still be out cold. Open the box and put these collars on them."

"Actually, Akhom," started Hatem, "One of the demigods bears the Curse of Achilles and could not be harmed by the carriers. He is still conscious inside, but the other one won't wake for another few hours."

"Well, sir, while I was keeping watch when those two were sleeping, I charmed the last two collars so that they would seek out any living creature and snap it around their necks automatically," boasted Farida.

The Egyptian women did not hesitate to open the lid of the box and throw the collars in.

"Take them to the cells. I will report this to Desjardins," ordered Akhom.

* * *

**Mortal World **

"Hello America! This is Gary Blake reporting live from Manhattan with the weather. The thunderstorm from yesterday is _still_ currently ragingin New York. However, the thing is, early in the morning, an earthquake shook the entire city of San Francisco _again_ and a huge hurricane has once again hit New Orleans! Is this the start of another freak storm? Is 2012 coming early? Or will this be a replay of old disasters? Let's just hope that America will pull through whatever Mother Nature's throwing at us this time."


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone canon from PJO and KC. The gray-haired boy belongs to Overdrive07 on DeviantArt.**

The smell of ozone filled the air as the Olympian gods zapped into the throne room. There were now 13 thrones; an additional one added for Hades. The room was silent as the Big Three gods all had grim looks on their faces.

"I have called this meeting as a result to the disappearance of the children of my brothers and me," boomed Zeus, with authority. "However, this kidnapping has to do with that parasite pantheon. The House of Life to be exact." Zeus grimaced. Chatter filled the room with confusion and worry.

"But why would they kidnap demigods?" asked the adolescent looking Artemis. "Surely they've learned eons ago that your children aren't compatible to hosting their gods."

"I don't think that's the reason of the kidnapping. If you remember, when Egypt fell to the Romans, the House of Life banished and imprisoned all their gods even until today. They've kidnapped them for another reason," Athena commented. Murmurs of agreement were passed around the room.

"I'd say we just declare war on those punks. It'll teach them not to mess with us."

"Don't be _stupid _Ares! It hasn't even been a year since Titan War and you want another war on our hands?"

"Quiet!" bellowed Zeus. "I have called this council to discuss the Egyptians, NOT to listen to the two of you bicker! I have enough bickering from Apollo and Artemis already. I don't need any more arguments from the two war deities." Both Athena and Ares turned away from each other at this. Ares, looking pissed off, began sharpening his knife and Athena, gray eyes stormy, returned her gaze to Zeus.

"Brother, we don't even know which magicians kidnapped our children," said Poseidon. "Perhaps there are those who even know nothing of this."

"You're too soft on them, brother," argued Hades, "Whoever's kidnapped _my_ children does not deserve to live any longer." Most of the Olympians turned their heads at Hades in surprise. "What? Bianca and Nico are two of the few children of mine who didn't end up turning mad."

"That's because of all the cereal I've been giving them every time they visit the Underworld! But if they would just eat more instead of fleeing when they see me then they wouldn't have gotten kidnapped!" protested Demeter. All eyes turned on Demeter with odd looks until Hermes broke the silence.

"Well, I know for sure that there are three Egyptian magicians – the Kanes – in Brooklyn and one goddess, Bast, I think," answered Hermes, scrolling through his phone.

"Wouldn't they be the most obvious suspects then? I mean they do have a goddess with them…and not the most attractive one either," asked Aphrodite.

"Well it is possible. All three of the Kanes have hosted gods before and Bast is more bite than bark," agreed Apollo.

"But that would be too obvious! And last I heard, they were against the House of Life," objected Hephaestus.

"If they're against the House of Life, then they can get all your oh-so-_ precious _children back, correct _husband_?" spat Hera with distaste.

"Yes, yes Hera…that's perfect! I will contact Chiron and he will send a few demigods over and bring those magicians back to camp. They will have three days to return our children, or we will declare war on the House of Life and their gods."

* * *

Carter and Sadie Kane were just lounging around in the Great Room having a bloody boring day until one of the windows shattered. Amos immediately rushed out of the library followed by Bast and Khufu. It should've been impossible to break the glass; there was a layer of magic protecting the mansion from invaders. Acting upon instinct, Carter summoned his sword from the Duat, Sadie and Amos readied their wands, and Bast pulled out her knives.

Now, standing in place of the broken window were two golden chariots pulled by two magnificent horses…with wings. In each chariot were two teenagers with their weapons drawn pointing at the mansion's residents. In the first chariot was a girl with long black hair, braided to the side with golden thread, and dangerously bright amber eyes. The boy in the same chariot had messy black hair and bright blue eyes. The girl readied her dagger, while the boy held out his sword. In the other chariot was a girl with curly honey blonde hair and intelligent gray eyes, holding a bronze knife. The other person seated of the chariot was a boy with dark gray hair and strange golden eyes, pointing a spear with a bored expression on his face.

Being the loudmouthed and headstrong Sadie Kane, she burst out, "Hey! Who do you think you are breaking in through our window and pointing weapons at us? How did you even get past the magical barrier?"

"We come with the orders of Zeus to bring you four back to camp with us. We have been given orders not to kill you, but if you attempt to attack, we have permission to fight back. So I suggest that you all just come with us or I'll make you," replied the gray eyed girl.

"Who are you?" asked Carter, "and why didn't you answer my sister's question? How'd you get through the magical barrier?"

Bast sent Carter a sharp look and hissed, "Carter, they got past the barriers because the magic is supposed to keep _Egyptian_ outsiders out. These are Greek demigods."

"G-Greek? Oh, now that's just bloody brilliant! So what now? Are we those Greek bimbos' public enemy number one now, too?" Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"_Sadie! _You shouldn't say that out loud. The Olympians will hear you. This was exactly why I didn't want you two venturing out into Manhattan. Manhattan's the home of the other gods," answered Amos.

"Hey if you don't mind, we're still here you know?" said the boy with the golden eyes. "Are you going to come with us or not?"

"We don't really have a choice do we?" sighed Amos. The demigods didn't answer, but it was an obvious yes. Amos didn't want any more trouble, so he sat himself into one of the chariots and the others followed suit.

* * *

It took about half an hour to fly from Brooklyn to Long Island Sound and when the chariots crossed the camp's boundaries, the Egyptians were amazed.

Instead of some kind of military boot camp, they saw an amazing camp. It was beautiful, with lush green fields and a cerulean blue lake; unique and peaceful in its own way with campers in orange t-shirts sparring or shooting arrows. It all looked so picturesque.

They all got out of the chariots and looked around. They were right in the center of a line of cabins organized into the shape of a Greek omega. Each cabin looked unique in its own way. But as they stepped out of the chariots, campers began to gather around, some with curious gazes, others with hostile glares. After what seemed like hours of being stared down, a boy ran up to the girl with gray eyes. That was when Sadie noticed that they shared the same strange gray eyes, and maybe a different shade of blonde hair.

"Annabeth!" the boy called, "Chiron's holding a meeting right now! He wants you all to bring the Egyptians with you, too."

"Thanks Malcolm. We're heading over to the Big House right now." Annabeth replied.

The meeting room wasn't exactly as Sadie Kane had expected. She didn't think that these Greek demigods would hold a meeting around a ping pong table, or with so many different people around. The most surprising thing, however, was the half horse half man thing. As the eight people walked into the room, everyone turned their eyes on them.

"I'm glad you all made it back in time for the meeting," said the "horse-man", "For you Egyptians, I am Chiron, trainer of heroes."

"W-wait as in _the_ Chiron? Like in those Greek myths?" stuttered Carter.

"I wouldn't say they're exactly myths, boy. But yes, I am that Chiron. Anyways, the meeting." Chiron turned toward the Egyptians. "I assume you heard that the House of Life has kidnapped four of our greatest heroes?"

"WHAT?" shouted Sadie, "So that's why you brought us here, eh? You think we kidnapped them? Oh that's just _bloody_ great! There's got to be something wrong with you Greek-"

Sadie never got to finish her sentence because Carter had clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Who're you to complain? Your House of Life is behind all this!" shot Katie Gardner.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we're not even a part of the House of Life!" shouted Sadie.

"Heh, House of Life? I don't think it'll be so full of 'life' when the Olympians are done with them," commented Luke Castellan. A few snickers were heard from some of the cabin leaders.

Chiron stamped his hooves and the snickering stopped. Everyone's attention turned toward Chiron until the door burst open.

"Chiron!" huffed Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, "The Hunters have arrived, and I think Zoe Nightshade wants to see you 'cause she looks-"

He never got to finish his sentence because right at that moment, a girl stepped in through the doorway. She wore all silver attire with a silver circlet around her head, and a bow slung across her back. She looked about 14, and her dark hair and eyes and the way she held her head with authority made her look like a Persian princess.

"Zoe Nightshade, what brings you here?" asked Chiron.

"My lady had to attend an emergency meeting and she asked me to bring the huntresses here. Lady Artemis did not want any other huntress to disappear."

"Well then Zoe, that's just what we were discussing. Why don't you join us?" Zoe Nightshade reached for the nearest chair and sat down amongst the others around the ping pong table and the meeting continued.

"Zoe, do you know what happened to Thalia and Bianca?" asked Chiron.

Zoe shook her head. "My lady Artemis sent them to track down the manticore. They were given specific orders to return before sunset, but they never came back. I took some of best trackers but barely anything was found. We lost their trail by the Mississippi River, but I felt a foreign power in the area. It was…Egyptian."

Chiron shifted his hooves. "Zoe," he started, "These are the Kanes, and the Egyptian goddess, Bast. Zeus has ordered me to bring them all here and help return the missing heroes."

"But how does thee know they will not lead us straight into the House of Life's tricks?"

"The House of Life turns their backs on the gods and goddesses. They have banished us into the Duat until the Kanes interfered," answered Bast.

"But if they're not even part of the House of Life, how'll they know where the others are?" asked Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite.

"Chiron, does this mean there's going to be a quest?" asked Christa Gold, daughter of Eos, the goddess of the dawn.

"Zeus, will declare war if they are not returned within three days, and this time_ all_ the gods will join in battle," sighed Chiron, with a grave look in his thousand year old eyes.

"Chiron," Annabeth stated firmly, "Rachel's not even here yet. She's the Oracle, she has to give us the quest."

"I've already contacted Rachel. She should be here by tonight, after dinner. And all of you will report here after dinner to determine who goes on the quest. Annabeth, show the Kanes around camp. I must speak with Bast and Amos alone. The blonde nodded and she, along with the rest of the cabin leaders and the Kanes exited the Big House.


End file.
